The Fox and the Wolf II: The NightofLove
by bookgirl111
Summary: A year, a year has passed –and now the Night of Love is upon them Warning: boyxboy, rating for a reason, SasuNaru, sequel to "The Fox and the Wolf", and once again Happy Birthday Little Fangirl 1!


AN: Hi everybody (sorry for dropping off the face of the planet all summer)! And HAPPY 16thBIRTHDAYLittle Fangirl1! And yes, there is a lemon in this one~ so don't complain! Go to my profile to see the other projects I'm gonna be working on soon along with my first multi-chapter story! Have fun~~~~

Summary: A year, a year has passed –and now the Night of Love is upon them~ Warning: boyxboy, rating for a reason, SasuNaru, sequel to "The Fox and the Wolf", and once again Happy Birthday Little Fangirl 1!

The Fox and the Wolf II: The NightofLove

_A year._

_A year has passed over the westward horizon of the mountain ranges, the last first hello of the morning to the villagers that now awaken. And once again the festivities shall begin as the wind breezes the first dance. _

_Together gather birds, demons, humans, felines, dogs, as well as any and all species that must come together as one to see the next generation for the pre-mating ritual that once more shall begin. But the previous children from last year -31 pairs that have spent a year together shall celebrate a new adventure for their time has come. _

_–The night of love is upon them. _

_This is the tale of a 9-tailed fox named Naruto and of a 3-tailed wolf named Sasuke… and finally after the final hours of waiting –nightfall is finally upon them!_

_No longer in a cave but a warm bed surrounded in pelts of cotton the two once again share the dance they have seek to end for __so __long now._

_Sun-golden hair with honey checkered coat of the young 12 year old submissive 9-tailed fox holds onto his older lover clutching him around the neck with his arms, the waist with his legs, and his lips silencing the growls of the others. Shifting his hands from the bare skin of the neck to the rich nighttime moon-black hair of the 17 year old elder._

_Leaning back the elder forces the fox down onto the bed, nine tails lay out like rays to a sun at night. Pressing bare skin across bare skin two pairs of hips press against each other, two hard members be__com__ing harder at the sensation._

_Sweat runs down both their bodies as –l__u__s__t__ takes over their minds._

_Clawing through the elders hair and down onto the back the youth bucks up dying for more, __more, more__! Finally he snaps and nine tails begin to entwine themselves among the other three, running their soft fur across the others body as they wanted for more._

_Giving in the wolf removes himself from the fox and lifts his small waist and hips bringing the warm, rosy butt checks up where he could reach them. Softly he raises his hand and–_

_–SNAP!_

_"AAAAHH! Sas–"_

_SNAP_

_"Ahhh!" _

_The moans continue to rise and rise in volume as the wolf pleasures his soon to be mate with the spanking._

_"Ple-e-please! Ple-ple-a-ah! Please! Sas-sa-sa-uke! Hurr-rry!"_

_Smirking Sasuke licks the crimson flush entrance to his young lover causes new mewls and sensations to escape from the younger. Then he sticks his finger into the tightening space. Next the second, finally a third scissoring them playfully he preps the young one. _

_After what seems to be forever for the young fox from drowning in pleasure a single voice pulls him out of the trance._

_"Naruto."_

_The voice was husky and empowered beyond Naruto's comprehension to the point where he shivers at its strength. Lifting his head and leaning on his elbows the submissive faces his dominant with his flushed face only to be welcomed with the sight of his laid down, hard member standing tall. _

_"Come here." Sasuke demands and Naruto does as such crawling over the young fox lays on top of his lover, molding into him, quickly he pecks the wolf on the lips before asking, "Yes?"_

_"Ride me."_

_'…' was the thought process of the young Naruto the 9-tailed foxes mind after hearing such a, a __**command**__. Blushing a new shade of red Naruto does as told. Slowly he rises off the dominance chest and lowers down to his __new toy__._

_Positioning himself over the __large__, hard, standing member he lowers himself for the __first time__. Pain shoots through his spine but pleasure builds in his gut and tails._

_"AHH! Ahh!" moans escape from the moment he pulls up and falls back down pulling the penetration deeper and deeper until–_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" _that_ place is hit –and he does it again, and again, and again when finally –"I'm-I-I'm gon-na –cumm! Sas–"

Moving to his submissive's ear Sasuke says, "Come with me."

"Ahh!" and the reaction is immediate. Naruto comes along with Sasuke and he falls laying down on top of his true _Enternalmate_'s chest. Dozing off they spend the rest of the night like that –as many others do…

_The sun was rising up across the eastward horizon of the mountain ranges, giving off its first hello amount of sunshine across the mountain villages. Its wind begins to blow the warm air into the cool night, as it tells the villagers to rise up once more and begin their day._

_And the villagers do just that. Gathering together birds, demons, humans, felines, dogs, as well as any and all species gather as one, for the morning is here, and with it end of the festivities. Last night 62 children of all species became one with their__Eternalmate__._

_The of__NightofLove__has come to pass._

_This is the tale of a 9-tailed fox named Naruto and of a 3-tailed wolf named Sasuke… And how they fell in love…and that love which will only grow from now till the end of time._

AN: and that is a wrap once again! Thank you all for reading and I hoped you enjoyed the gift my dear little girl ~~~~ *sob*sob* I still can't believe your growing up! What happened yom sweet innocence child! now you love to curse and fight and read about boys having sex! (not that I can really blame the last one~ ;) I kinda caused that to begin with).


End file.
